Sandwich!
by varsitylove16
Summary: Twins plus hockey times Ratchet equals... uh oh. Prequel to "Hockey?"


Hey everyone! Here's the prequel to "Hockey?"  
Please review {flames accepted}  
=)

Oh and Transformers don't belong to me

* * *

"I'm bored."

Sideswipe waited for his twin to reply. No answer. He looked across the room at Sunstreaker, who was deep in recharge.

"SUNNY! GET YOUR AFT UP!"

Sunstreaker barely flinched as he slowly opened his optics. He sat up in his berth and stretched his arms, flipping off his brother while doing so. It was amusing how most humans took such offense to this small and simple gesture. Sideswipe just rolled his optics. "Let's go get some Energon. We have nothing better to do," he said. Sunstreaker rolled off his berth and followed Sideswipe to the rec-room.

As they entered the room, the twins could hear people cheering and yelling, "Hit 'em!"  
The two mechs ran over to where the voices were coming from, assuming that some of their comrades were getting into a fist fight.  
Much to their disappointment, it was just Jetfire and the Autobots' human friend, Trixi, watching TV. They were watching other humans skate around on frozen water, wearing helmets and hitting a black speck with their sticks. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged puzzled glances before turning their attention back to the screen.  
"It's called hockey. Look it up," said Trixi, her eyes never straying from the screen. After a bit of quick research, the twins decided to sit down and watch the rest of the second period. Sideswipe found the sport quite entertaining, while Sunstreaker thought of it in a different way…

"Hey, Sides?"

Sideswipe looked back at the yellow mech. He knew that glint in Sunstreaker's optics. "Let's go for a ride," finished Sunstreaker, a mischievous tone evident in his voice. The twins got up and left the room, transforming into their Lamborghini alt. modes once they reached the door.

"Uh oh…"

Trixi stared up at Jetfire, concerned. He shook his head. "Looks like they're planning another prank," he sighed. Trixi took a moment to glance back to the TV, just as Murray slammed a Duck into boards. "Ah, _shit_!" she hissed, slapping her forehead.

* * *

Sunstreaker held his finger up to his mechanical mouth, silently reminding Sideswipe to stay quiet. A few moments later, Wheeljack walked out of his lab, neglecting to close the door behind him. The twins waited until he turned the corner before they snuck into his lab. After a few minutes, Sunstreaker finished shaping the three metal objects he now held. "Ready?" he asked, a wicked grin forming on his faceplates. Sideswipe grabbed one of the items and returned the expression. "Oh yeah."  
Ratchet staggered down the corridor, stumbling a few times due to his lack of vision. He was carrying a hefty box of old tools that either needed repair or sterilization. Just when he reached the med-bay door, something slammed into his head, causing him to drop the box. "What the-"  
Ratchet was cut off by Sunstreaker, who had shoved him into the wall. "Hip check!" yelled the yellow mech. Sideswipe thrust himself into Sunstreaker's side and gleefully hollered, "Sandwich!"

Ratchet was now stuck between the twins and the wall. "GET OFF ME YOU PIT-SPAWNED SLAG HEADS!"  
The brothers darted away, hitting the metal puck with their makeshift hockey sticks. Ratchet collapsed to the ground and grabbed a couple of the scattered tools. He stood and searched for the one person who watched hockey every other night.

* * *

Blurr strode towards the med-bay, hoping that Ratchet or Red Alert could find out what was causing the rattling sound in his hand. En route, he heard laughter and shouting headed his way. Blurr only assumed the worst: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He turned around and started to speed-walk back to his room. His rattling hand could wait. "Hey look! It's Blurr!" exclaimed Sideswipe. Slag, he'd been spotted. Blurr started to sprint away from the oncoming twins, not wanting to be their next prank victim. "Come back!" hollered Sideswipe. "Leave me frag alone!" screamed Blurr. Sunstreaker shot the puck at him, but it barely missed and flew down the hall.  
Trixi strolled over to the mini-fridge to grab a soda. She opened the door, but stopped mid-reach as she saw a blur of black fly by the rec-room door. Jetfire, having also seen the unidentified object, carefully peeked past the door to see what it was.

"Jetfire! RUN!"

Trixi watched as Jetfire and Blurr ran away from the twins, who were now equipped with sticks and a puck. She paused before walking down the corridor in the opposite direction, pretending she never saw what had just happened.


End file.
